


i notice, i can see it (why won't you tell me why?)

by ArrowThroughAnAce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxious Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, shuichi care him!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowThroughAnAce/pseuds/ArrowThroughAnAce
Summary: shuichi just couldn't help but notice. he'd notice the small circles under his eyes that seemed to get a little darker everyday, he'd noticed how he got less energetic as time went on, how he always saw him out at night when shuichi went outside.kokichi seemed,, tired.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 73





	i notice, i can see it (why won't you tell me why?)

**Author's Note:**

> i actually haven't finished ndrv3 yet but stupid little saiouma brain and my one brainc hcs wanted to write this so enjoy! 
> 
> please don't put spoilers past chapter 4 in the comments lmao 
> 
> i apologize for the lack of quality since this is the first danganronpa thing ive written

shuichi saihara quietly walked down the corridor of the school, kaito having finally let him go after a lecture about teamwork. he appreciated it, really. but he had something he wanted to do. watching his steps as he look toward the ground, he attempted to steady his breathing. it was late, and he knew this, but this felt important.

he stumbled over nothing, but quickly regained his footing as he opened the large door and made his way out into the courtyard. the biting coolness of the night making itself known.

he was namely going to see kokichi, he wasn't really sure why. actually, he was sure. a reason based on a small, stupid hunch that dug into his brain like a parasite that made him worry for the other. 

it was probably fine, but he just needed to make sure.

the detective began to make his way to the dormitory. the small and consistent sound of his footsteps serving to calm him as he continued.

what was he even worried about? kokichi was relatively normal today- in his,, own way. but shuichi just couldn't help but notice. he'd notice the small circles under his eyes that seemed to get a little darker everyday, he'd noticed how he got less energetic as time went on, how he always saw him out at night when shuichi went outside.

kokichi seemed,, tired.

but knowing kokichi, it was probably a trick, right? but what reason would he have for that? though, kokichi would lie about anything he felt like, he couldn't rule out that possibility.

shuichi finally made it to the other's room. taking a deep breath, he knocked. and it wasn't long before the shorter enthusiastically answered,

"shuichii! who would've guessed?" kokichi grinned, throwing his hands behind his head in his usual manner

shuichi suddenly then realised that he didn't have a plan, he didn't know what to say. he silently scolded himself, he should've figured out at least something to say. with him standing silent, the other continued, 'what a pleasure! i totally hoping you'd come over at 1am, how thoughtful of you, shuichi!' the other sighed a little at the obvious lie, 

"why are you awake,,? i figured you would've been asleep,," he questioned, it was a little suspicious how quickly kokichi opened the door.

"uh! obviously i woke up when you knocked! people wake up at sounds, shuichi, isn't that neat?" he touched his chin with his finger and tilted his head. as if to exaggerate the statement little. shuichi almost thought he was wrong to be worried, he seemed fine-

"is that all you wanted to ask?? shuichi, are you that desperate to talk to me?' he joked, his tone light, but it carried a certain level of fatigue.

shuichi sighed, throwing the previous statements out of the window as kokichi not-so-subtlely reached up to rub at his his eyes. the detective spoke up again,

"whens the last time you've even slept?" he questioned, cutting to the chase. the shorter didn't directly answer, simply saying, 

"ohh!! so the ultimate detective wants to interrogate me now! what did i steal this time?" he joked. his voice was slightly lacking in his usual enthusiasm. before shuichi could answer, he quickly continued, 

'oh! i know! did i steal your heart? is that why you came?? or the dragon's precious crystal? im dying to know!'

"kokichi-"

"neeheehee! that was a lie, i stole both!" he exclaimed dramatically

"kokichi!-"

"just kidding!" he smiled widely, hands behind his head again,

"kokichi!!" shuichi cut in, effectively shutting the other up. he took a deep breathe and asked "can i come in?"

"of course! anything for my favourite person!" despite this he didn't move standing idle in the doorway. shuichi picked up on the lie, so he asked again,

"kokichi- can i come in?"

"i already answered that, stupidhead!" he teased.

,,so it was a no. and he wasn't gonna push it. in the end shuichi ended up more concerned then he already was. but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

"just,, try and get some rest, okay?"

the detective then turned and walked to his room, hearing the small clicking of kokichi's door closing as he left. he'd come back tomorrow night. for now he just felt tired.

flopping onto his bed bed, shuichi let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> he care him
> 
> i'll have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
